total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
American Pie Presents: Beta House
American Pie Presents: Beta House is a 2007 American teen comedy film released by Universal Pictures. It is the third spin-off to American Pie film series franchise and a sequel to the second spin-off, American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile (2006). John White stars as Erik Stifler, a college freshman who pledges the Beta House fraternity led by his cousin, Dwight Stifler (Steve Talley). Christopher McDonald co-stars as Erik's father and Eugene Levy plays Beta House alumnus Noah Levenstein. Universal commissioned the film after positive commercial reaction to The Naked Mile. Erik Lindsay and W.K. Border, the writer and producer, respectively, as well as four of the five principal cast members from the preceding film returned. Principal photography took place for "seven to eight weeks" from June 4, 2007 in Toronto, Canada. American Pie Presents: Beta House was released direct-to-DVD internationally on December 10, 2007 and in the United States on December 26, 2007. The film was a moderate financial success, generating US$18.55 million in United States sales. While largely overlooked by critics, it garnered generally negative reviews. Plot The following fall semester after the events of The Naked Mile, Erik Stifler and his friend Mike "Cooze" Coozeman arrive at University of Michigan as freshmen. Upon arriving Erik meets a girl named Ashley taking a shower in the coed bathrooms, his new roommate Bobby while a cute girl is riding him, and his cousin Dwight Stifler, the leader of the Beta House fraternity, who invites Erik, Cooze, and Bobby to a Beta House party. They learn how they can gain eligibility to pledge for the Beta House and meet Wesley, the rush chair of the Beta House who experiences blackouts after drinking alcohol. Erik and Ashley begin dating. On their first date, Erik accidentally gets hot soup poured all over himself, so Ashley brings him to her room to clean up. As she puts lotion on Erik's burns, he accidentally ejaculates over her possessions. Erik apologizes and explains to Ashley that he hasn't ejaculated for a few months. At the same time Cooze falls for Ashley's roommate Denise however she is nervous to show him her genitalia but she gives him handjobs. After talking with Erik, Bobby and Dwight about Denise, Cooze develops suspicions Denise might have a penis and Dwight encourages Cooze to find out. Alongside two other pledges, Erik, Cooze and Bobby complete fifty tasks to pledge the Beta House, including getting their posteriors signed by a stripper, having sex with a professor, marrying a male friend in Canada, and placing a live ostrich in the Geek House. After they complete their final task Edgar, the president of the Greek House, challenges the Beta House to the Greek Olympiad. Beta House alumni Noah Levenstein returns to campus to officiate the contest. The first competition is won by Beta House as Dwight and Edgar compete in removing girls' bras. Geek House win the next two competitions: a light saber duel and catching a greased pig. Beta House win the fourth and fifth competitions: a russian roulette challenge between Dwight and Edgar with horse semen, and a drinking competition won by Wesley. Erik learns that Edgar previously had sex with a sheep and the Beta House use his wool fetish against him in the final striptease challenge with a sheep costume, resulting in the Greek House losing the Greek Olympiad. The Beta House host a toga party where Cooze finally sleeps with Denise and his suspicions are unfounded. The following morning Wesley wakes up after a blackout discovering he'd had sex with Geek House bodybuilder. In a post-credits scene, Edgar instructs a stripper at Silver Dollar to dance with the headpiece of the sheep costume. Cast *John White as Erik Stifler, a freshman pledging the Beta House *Steve Talley as Dwight Stifler, the pledge master and leader of the Beta House *Christopher McDonald as Mr. Stifler, Erik's father *Eugene Levy as Noah Levenstein, Beta House alumni and the officiator of the Greek Olympiad *Meghan Heffern as Ashley, Erik's love interest *Jake Siegel as Mike "Cooze" Coozeman, Erik's friend and a freshman pledging the Beta House alongside Erik and Bobby *Nic Nac as Bobby, Erik's roommate and a freshman pledging the Beta House alongside Erik and Cooze *Jonathan Keltz as Wesley, a member and the rush chair of the Beta House *Bradford Anderson as Jake Parker, a handicapped member of the Geek House *Robbie Amell as Nick Anderson, a freshman pledging the Beta House Category:Films Category:2007 release Category:American Pie series Category:Christopher McDonald films Category:Eugene Levy films Category:Robbie Amell films Category:Rated R